the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
DuckTales
Disney's DuckTales is an animated television series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. The show premiered on September 18, 1987 and ended in November 1990. This show starred Donald Duck's uncle Scrooge McDuck, who is in charge of his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie while Donald has left Duckburg to join the navy. The show's characters include Webby Vanderquack, Mrs. Bentina Beakley, Launchpad McQuack, and the Beagle Boys. Together with the other most successful series, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Bonkers and Quack Pack, DuckTales is the first cartoon series dedicated to the popularity of Disney characters that mated with the new generation of Disney fans. Premise The show features the adventures of Scrooge McDuck and Huey, Dewey, and Louie. The nephews, who were originally living with their uncle Donald Duck, are left in Scrooge's care when the former joins the Navy. Though Scrooge is the richest duck in the world, he constantly tries to find ways to increase his wealth. Many episodes involve protecting his wealth from villains who want to rob Scrooge of all his money. The prominent recurring antagonists in the show include the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell who are always finding ways to rob and swindle Scrooge and his nephews. Scrooge's nemesis in the show is Flintheart Glomgold, who always tries to devise plans to dethrone Scrooge McDuck from his "Richest Duck in the World" title. A few of the stories also surround Scrooge's "Number One Dime" which is the source of Scrooge's good luck and wealth. Scrooge keeps the dime in a glass jar in his money vault, and constantly protects it from the villains on the show. The show's second season saw the addition of characters Fenton Crackshell and Bubba Duck. Along with them came stories that generally shifted away from the globetrotting plots of the first season, and revolved primarily in the contemporary setting of Duckburg. Episodes would feature either Bubba or Fenton but rarely both. Although Scrooge and his nephews were the show's main characters, some episodes focused on other characters like Launchpad McQuack or Gyro. Some members of Scrooge's extended family (The Duck Universe), like Gladstone Gander who had extremely good luck, were also seen in the series. Characters like Gladstone were often seen in the early Carl Barks comic book stories. Some episodes are based upon Carl Barks stories or simply have elements from such stories. For example, the episode "The Unbreakable Bin" is based on Barks's story "The Unsafe Safe". The show still shows in some countries like Spain. Episodes Movie Other media Home video releases Books Comics Card Games * DuckTales (Cromy) Reboot On February 25, 2015, it was announced that an all-new version of the show will be aired on Disney XD starting in 2017, making it the first Disney Afternoon show to get rebooted. In May 2015, Terry McGovern (the original voice of Launchpad McQuack) stated on Facebook that the entire voice cast would be replaced, stating he felt "heartsick" at the news. It debuted over Google Play and iTunes in August 2017. External links * * Category:DuckTales Category:Shows Category:The Disney Afternoon